donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HavocReaper48
Hello I am from MarioWiki (wikia) and Mario Fanon Wiki. I used to vandalize MarioWiki, but I learned it was wrong and I hate Shy Guys. Did you want me to help out this wiki? Shy Guys Suck 12:04, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well, any help is welcome here. --HavocReaper'48 14:41, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Question Why are level articles redirected to their own world? The world articles are shorter and then the page will be kinda log. I don't care though it is your choice. Shy Guys Suck 19:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Please see: Forum:Articles on levels. I was gonna start the project eventually, but you can go ahead if you agree. --HavocReaper'48 20:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you and no problem XD. Shy Guys Suck 18:08, August 6, 2010 (UTC) thanks Personal Question I know you're a regular at Smashwiki, which brings up a question, do you like or hate the fact that 3rd party characters like Sonic and Snake were in Super Smash Bros. Brawl? Kapodaco 22:34, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Please use Donkey Kong Wiki:IRC for personal or off-wiki questions like that. I thought it was a good idea and I'd like to see more. --HavocReaper'48 22:49, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :This is not a discussion you should have on a user talk page. Discussions like this should be held on Donkey Kong Wiki's IRC channel. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 22:38, August 11, 2010 (UTC) hey I'd like to talk to you on IRC before you resolve certain current wiki matters. Thanks, Shadowcrest 03:12, August 14, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hey, it's not letting me on the IRC page, is there a certain file I need on my computer to get it started?Kapodaco 00:08, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :What client are you using to connect? (Chatzilla, XChat, mIRC are some common ones.) Or are you trying to use a browser-based one, like Wikia's gateway or http://mibbit.com? (which generally suck) Shadowcrest 01:50, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, I would get back on, if I had any clue on what to do there, I was completely confused when I arrived, I didn't know what was going on O.o do you type stuff? Or what? Please explain it to me. Kapodaco 04:00, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Just get back and I'll explain everything. --HavocReaper'48 04:01, August 17, 2010 (UTC) TNT Knocka - Resolved Hi, thanks for letting me know about the TNT Knocka. I pride myself on knowing just about everything there is to know about DKC3, but only the Snes Version. I've only played the GBA version all the way through once, a long time ago... Anyway, in the video you mentioned, I noticed a difference between the SNES and GBA versions. In the video, a TNT Knocka was used to destroy the Koin. This is not possible in the snes version, (of course I mean destroying it with regular TNT Barrels, not the non-existent Knocka...). Here's what I mean - Youtube --Preceding unsigned comment made by Kingizor, 17:59, August 25, 2010 :Well, it appears to be possible in the GBA version, probably due to some glitch or limitation (I've never done it myself though). You should tweak the article to say "...an unused enemy in the Super Nintendo version of DKC3, but are found in the GBA version". Also, so you say you're a DKC3 expert? Can you help me in the making of the Brothers Bears articles? You'll find their images in Dixie's Photo Album. Lastly, please sign comments to talk pages with four tildes at the end- "~~~~". Thanks. --Havoc'48 22:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : :Sure, I'm happy to help. Kingizor 22:31, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Yeah, no problem I made the same mistake as you at first. The size of a badge is 128x128, such as this one: LINK. What I did at first was just drag a badge over to a new tab (like this), initially thinking that the badges were 90x90, but what I didn't realize was that it was a shrunken image. Also, take note that, unfortunately (as far as I know), you are required to use the frames that are provided (i.e., the bronze star, silver circle, and gold star), or else the badge will look rather silly (you'll see what I mean if you don't add it). Here are links to each type of badge. You'll have to crop the images out yourself (sorry, but I'm not currently on the computer that has the frames minus the image): BRONZE STAR EXAMPLE SILVER CIRCLE EXAMPLE GOLD STAR EXAMPLE --Bentendo :Thanks a lot, I'll see if I can Photoshop & modify some badges soon. --Havoc'48 22:03, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry,I got carried away with getting achievments and i edited your page, but when i put the DS pictures on they got screwed up, sorry againJaybeegee 21:11, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Jaybeegee 21:11, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Try not to get too focused on getting achievements over adding to the wiki. If you want pages to edit legitimately, there are plenty of article stubs you can fix. Also, please post new messages at the bottom of the talk page. --Havoc'48 21:15, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::You don't have to sign twice. Also, I'd like to point out that I deleted the pictures because they weren't needed. Nothing was wrong, they just got deleted.--MegaTron1XD 21:18, September 4, 2010 (UTC) TAKE MEGAS ADMINSHIP AWAY NOW! Hey Havoc, Mega has been being so fucking annoying lately, I wont you to take his adminship away cause he keeps on blocking me on IRC and keeps on saying shit to me. He's also constantly ignoring my arguements like a dumbass and then he constantly calls me a dumbass. Also Salad banned me from the irc so can you block those 2 permanently and basically punish them? Doc King 23:38, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :He has been blocked for a week, as he himself will troll and harrases us off wiki.--MegaTron1XD 00:14, September 18, 2010 (UTC) yup I am back. Slipknot Darkrai 20:34, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: I haven't changed much, but I quit Wikia for 2 months because I was angry with Wikia for abusing me though last month I got Donkey Kong Land, Donkey Kong Land 2, and Donkey Kong Land III so that is something recent about me. Glad to see you again :) Slipknot Darkrai 21:33, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well, we've started a project to make level articles since you were gone, and it's been going pretty slow. We could use your help, but, please, use the standard level article procedure as seen on Winky's Walkway, Pirate Panic, and Lakeside Limbo for their respective games. I also made a level template. Lastly, please try to break your habit of starting an article like "X is a Y that appeared in Z. This article is a stub". In other news, the community has grown, I made an awesome stub template, and we've made a lot of progress in article making. --Havoc'48 21:37, September 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Need some template help Sure thing! Just give me the details of what you want for the templates exactly: DK logos? Bananas? Greenish with little palm trees and coconut/banana sprites? PS: Sorry I haven't been much help here but I started taking comp. repair classes so its been cutting pretty deep into my schedule... -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 02:36, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, all of the above sounds fine. I mean, the DK logo is a little iffy for a jungle, but sounds good. Good to see you're checking in, at least. --Havoc'48 19:39, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Very well then, as soon as I have some prototypes done I'll show them to you and you can tell me which ones you like best! The Forgotten Banana is out! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 20:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Reply Whoops sorry about that I will get to it right away on my next articles. By the way can you help me on the Donkey Kong Country 3 level articles because I need some help with all that work. Thanks Slipknot Darkrai 20:11, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :I was thinking of getting some more original DKC level articles first. I'll do a little from each game until they're done. --Havoc'48 20:38, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Adminship I requested for adminship for now and until it is time for it to happen, etc. Plz tell me when I am ready. Slipknot Darkrai 21:19, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Your grammar makes it hard for me to understand what you're asking, but if it's about your RFA you need to wait for other votes. --Havoc'48 21:28, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Mario Articles Why can't we create articles like Fire Mario? Because in spin-offs with Donkey Kong in the game, it is like Mario may shoot a fireball at Donkey Kong. This wiki would then make more sense to me if you would allow that. Slipknot Darkrai 15:05, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Um, what? We're not a wiki on Mario, we're a wiki on Donkey Kong. Fire Mario is irrelevant unless has has actually made a canon-wise appearance, and even so it'd probably be merged with the Mario article we already have. --Havoc'48 19:20, October 1, 2010 (UTC)